


The Only One to See

by ReeLeeV



Series: MONSTA X Bingo Winter 2017 [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Twins, High School, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Non-Idol AU, let my ship sail, wonkyun rise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9763415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Im Dankyun and Changkyun are identical twins, and pretty isolated ones at that. After Dankyun had his heartbroken by his first boyfriend, Changkyun puts all his effort into keeping such a travesty from happening again. However, when they're forced to join a club at the behest of their homeroom teacher, Changkyun can't help but notice how eager his twin is to jump right in. Just why is this, and how is it a random upperclassmen can tell them apart so easily?





	1. Chapter 1

Lim Dankyun and Changkyun are identical twins, which can make life fun at times. They’re able to get away with a lot more than most siblings, because people can never tell them apart. They also have the whole twin telepathy thing going for them, which they have to admit is pretty cool. 

However, as mentioned, no one can ever tell them apart. This can be a bit frustrating, like when Dankyun had a crush and began dating this one guy in their first year of middle school. Things got extremely awkward when he mistook Changkyun for his brother, and resulted in an immediate breakup and a broken heart. In an effort to keep this from happening to his brother again, Changkyun began to isolate them both from the social atmosphere at school. Dankyun was too broken at the time to fight it, his sorrow and misery numbing himself to much of the goings-on around him. But, this all changed in their first year of high school when their homeroom teacher halfway-forced them to join a music club.

 

“You’re too antisocial,” the teacher tells the twins, holding them back from class that fateful afternoon. “You need to socialize more with your fellow students, and joining a club will help you do that.”

“Why socialize with people when they can’t even tell us apart?” Changkyun fires back. The teacher sighs, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“Look,” she says, “you’ve got the grades to get into any college of your choosing. You’ve both been at the top of your class for the past few years. But, what you’re missing is a glowing recommendation from faculty and campus participation.”

“Campus participation isn’t required for college,” Changkyun argues.

“No, but it’ll set you apart from the other applicants,” she defends. She slides across her desk a list of clubs of campus, saying, “I’ve already spoken with your parents, and they agree. You are to choose a club that you’re willing to dedicate time and effort to, and will report to the first meeting next week.” Changkyun glares down at the sheet, but is surprised when his brother picks up the paper.

“There’s a music club on here,” he murmurs. “You’ve always loved to rap, and I’m not too bad at producing stuff… Maybe we should give them a try?”

“That’s the spirit!” their teacher encourages, a smile spreading across her face. “I’m sure they’d be more than happy to have you. I’ll contact the faculty advisor and tell him he’s got two new members joining.” Changkyun’s continued silence causes his brother to glance over at him worriedly. 

“It looks fun,” he tells him. “Changkyun-ah, please, let’s just try it?” Changkyun puffs out a sigh, unable to deny that whining tone.

“Alright,” he relents, already regretting it, “we can try it out.” Dankyun bursts out in a squeal of excitement, hugging his twin gratefully. 

 

During their walk home, Changkyun is still a bit aggravated with getting suckered into joining a club. He loathes the idea of rejoining the social aspect of school. Besides, why is his brother so eager to comply, anyway? He’s the whole reason Changkyun separated them both in the first place. They had been doing totally fine, making even a joke out of people being unable to tell them apart, but when that jerk mistook himself for his brother… He can still so clearly see Dankyun’s tear-streaked face as he broke up with his boyfriend. Had Dankyun forgotten so quickly what he had been through?

Whatever the reason, Changkyun has agreed to go with Dankyun to this new music club. He isn’t exactly thrilled with the idea, to say the least, but he can tell just by Dankyun’s slight skip in his step that his brother is excited to try it out. So, for now anyway, Changkyun resigns himself to doing what it takes to make Dankyun happy… again.

 

The next week, the twins find themselves standing in front of the meeting room. They hold hands, silently strengthening each other. They’re both indescribably anxious about joining a club, it having been so long since they even said hello to someone during a class break. But, they had agreed, and there’s no backing out now. Not that Dankyun would do so, Changkyun knows, but it’d be nice if that weren’t the case. They take a simultaneous breath to calm their nerves, and open the door.

“Ah, this must be the new members,” an older, chubbier man comments upon seeing them. They bow respectfully to the teacher. “Lim Changkyun and Dankyun, welcome.”

“Thank you for having us,” they say in unison. “Please treat us well, Hongsik-seonsaengnim.” The teacher, Hongsik, gives them an approving nod, and turns to the other members scattered about the room. “Boys, introduce yourselves to our new members.” The others quickly gather in front of the twins, bowing as one.

“I’m Son Hyunwoo, a fourth-year,” one of the taller ones introduces softly, his voice almost coming out in a mumble. “I’m also club president, and the leader of choreography. Welcome.” He bows again, his shyness causing the twins to glance at each other disbelievingly. There’s no way such a shy, big guy is a senior…

“I’m Shin Hoseok,” the second adolescent greets, a disarming grin brightening his face. He pushes back his blue and white hair casually, saying, “I mainly produce whatever songs we’re working on. Seonsaengnim said that you produce, too, Dankyun?” He glances pointedly at Dankyun, which surprises the Lim twins. How had this stranger guessed so easily which is Dankyun? Must be beginner’s luck or something… Dankyun nods slowly, causing the older’s smile to grow. “Great, we should get together and compare our styles.”

“I’m Lee Minhyuk,” a brunette greets with a sunny smile. “I’m the club’s secretary, and a vocalist on the team.”

“I’m Yoo Kihyun,” a pink-haired, noticeably shorter male tells them with a serene grin. “I’m the lead vocalist of the club, and also the club’s treasurer.”

“And nagging mom,” Minhyuk adds under his breath, earning a sideways glare from Kihyun. 

“Myself, Hoseok-hyung, and Minhyuk-hyung, are all in our third year,” Kihyun continues. He nods, motioning for the next in line to go.

“Hi,” the tallest of the group greets in a low, soft voice, “I’m Chae Hyungwon. Jooheonney and I are both sophomores. I’m also a vocalist, although I like focusing more on writing lyrics.”

“I’m Jooheon,” the one wearing a snapback tells them with a wide smile and small wave. “Changkyun-ssi, Hongsik-hyung said that you like to rap?” He watches as Changkyun nods, and his eyes morph into small crescents. “I rap, too! Do you write your own lyrics?” Changkyun nods again, earning an excited outburst from the older. “That’s perfect! With all the vocalists on this team, we’ve been in need of another rapper, and one that can write lyrics with me is just what we were looking for.”

“I’m e-eager to work with you,” Changkyun says, mentally cursing himself for his own nervous stutter as he bows respectfully to all the upperclassmen. He hates it when he gets nervous like this, how it makes him stutter like crazy.

“We’re pretty relaxed here,” Hongsik explains. “I really just let you boys do what you want, just so long as you have a performance to show me at the end of each month.”

“Every meeting is mandatory,” Minhyuk goes on to say, “unless you’re sick and have to also miss school. It’s crucial that we have you with us for as long as possible so that you can perfect chorography, your part in the song, and stage placement. We’re trying to get first place in the school festival’s talent show this year, since it’s Hyunwoo-hyung’s last year before he goes off to a university. We sometimes have extra practices after school, too, which are also mandatory.” 

“You’ll find we’re really competitive,” Hoseok adds, moving towards the twins. “Changkyun-ah, go on with Jooheon and see if you can add anything in with the song we’re working on now. It’d be great if you could. Dankyun-ah, come with me. We’re going to see how well you can work with the software we use.”

And with that, the twins are separated for the first time since entering the club room. Changkyun can’t help but notice how excited his brother is at the prospect of spending time with these strangers. He doesn’t understand why. Sure they seem nice enough, but they’ll all get them confused eventually, and he’ll be just as disappointed as last time. Especially if he ends up developing a crush on one of them…

He glances over at his brother working with Hoseok, noting how the two don’t stop smiling the entire time. He feels a twinge in the pit of his stomach, although he can’t identify what it could be. Probably just his never-ending want to protect his twin. Seeing him getting along so well with someone new is bound to bring that up. However, as he turns his attention back to Jooheon—who he notices is actually a pretty good rapper for only being in high school—, he can’t help but feel as if it’s something else causing this feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your tone is great,” Jooheon compliments as they pack up, “and your lyric style isn’t half-bad either. You’ll fit really well in with us.”

“Thanks,” Changkyun replies hesitantly, feeling a bit sheepish about being complimented. Sure his parents and brother had always encouraged him in the past, but that’s different. They had to say all those things. This complete stranger validating what he wants to do with his life… It’s odd and new, and pleases Changkyun despite him wanting to remain as aloof as possible with these strangers. After all, what’s the point of getting close to someone who doesn’t even know who you are? Dankyun joins his side, smiling excitedly. Changkyun is surprised by this, thinking this to be the happiest he’s seen his twin since middle school.

“Changkyunnie!” Dankyun delightedly greets, latching onto his arm. “Hoseok-hyung said that I have real potential as a music producer! He said that I can even go and work for a company if I work hard enough. Isn’t that great?! Maybe one day I can produce the songs you rap!”

“Are you thinking about becoming a company trainee, Changkyun-ah?” Hoseok asks, hearing this. 

“I-I’ve been thinking about it,” Changkyun nervously answers, thrown off by his brother’s use of the word ‘hyung’. Something about Hoseok’s presence throws him off, as well. His full smile overtaking his face isn’t quite as bright as Minhyuk’s, he’s noticed throughout the meeting, but still as nice to look at all the same, and it’s this that Changkyun doesn’t like. 

“I’ve been telling him that he should,” Dankyun complains, pouting at his twin, “but he doesn’t listen.”

“It’s a big decision,” Jooheon comments with a nod, “so it’s a good thing you’re thinking so hard about it.” Changkyun hums in agreement with a small smile, secretly glad to finally have someone on his side about this.

“Alright, boys,” Hongsik says, coming over to the group, “time to let them leave. Will you be able to come by tomorrow? It’d be great to get you caught up quickly.” Changkyun and Dankyun nod, Dankyun doing so a bit more eagerly than his twin. Hongsik nods himself, and thanks them all for their hard work before leaving. 

“Do you guys want to join us to get some coffee?” Minhyuk asks brightly, coming over and wrapping an arm around Jooheon. Dankyun glances over at Changkyun hopefully, and he just can’t say no to him. He nods, earning a delighted hug from Dankyun. Minhyuk claps excitedly, and turns with a pout towards Hyunwoo and Kihyun taking a long time to put away all the equipment.

“Eomma, Appa!” he whines. “Hurry up! I want coffee!” Kihyun sucks in a breath through his teeth, a hissing sound filling the room that earns snickers from the older members. 

“Maybe if one of you would help,” Kihyun fires back, “then we wouldn’t be taking so long.”

“Hyungwonnie was supposed to help you today,” Minhyuk replies. He then begins looking around, saying, “Where is Hyungwon-ah?”

“Sleeping in the corner over there,” Jooheon answers, pointing towards the corner in the far back covered in shadow. Kihyun whirls in that direction, placing his hands on his hips defiantly.

“Chae Hyungwon!” he shouts, startling the twins. “Get up!” He then stomps over there, seeming to be on a mission, and hits his arm as he continues yelling, “Get up! Get up! Chae Hyungwon, wake up!” Hyungwon lazily begins to open his eyes, looking around slowly. Dankyun giggles at the sight, a sound luckily only heard by his brother. Changkyun glances wearily over at him, recognizing that sound anywhere. It’s the same sort of giggle he had years ago when anyone around him would mention that jerk that broke his heart…

Kihyun grabs Hyungwon’s hand and pulls him to his feet, causing the younger to wobble at the sudden movement.

“Hyung,” Hyungwon mumbles, rubbing his eyes, “why’re you yelling? We’re at school.”

“Come on,” Kihyun merely says, seeming somewhat aggravated, “we’re going to get some coffee in you.” He then shakes his head, adding, “You really need to stop falling asleep during meetings, and start going to sleep at a decent time at night in your own bed.”

“I can’t help it,” Hyungwon defends, his voice gaining more strength as he becomes more aware, “I have insomnia…” The others burst into laughter, shaking their heads.

“Insomnia?” Hoseok asks incredulously. 

“That’s the first I’ve heard of that,” Kihyun says teasingly. Hyungwon falls silent, knowing at least he’s defused Kihyun’s temper for now. Hyunwoo joins everyone at the center of the room, and Minhyuk jumps into the center, raising a fist in the air.

“To the café!” he declares, and grabs Jooheon’s hand and drags him from the room. 

“Minhyuk-ssi!” Kihyun complains, quickly grabbing his backpack and Hyunwoo’s hand and following him out the door. Hoseok, Hyungwon, and the twins are a bit slower to follow, chuckling at the others’ antics. Hyungwon is the first to follow them, Dankyun trailing quickly behind. This leaves Hoseok and Changkyun standing together in the silent room. Changkyun clears his throat awkwardly, blinking rapidly due to his nerves. He slings his backpack over his shoulder and follows the others at a distance, doing his best not to fidget with the shoulder straps of his backpack.

 

“So,” Hoseok says, breaking the silence as they reach the edge of campus, “I’m curious, which of you is older? You or Dankyun? Because, Dankyun-ah acts like the younger, with his energy and all, but I know from experience that isn’t always the case. Minhyuk-ah is way more energetic than Hyungwon, yet he’s the third oldest in the group.”

“D-Dankyun-hyung was born about ten seconds before me,” Changkyun mumbles, his nerves from before still not dissipating. He blames the upperclassman walking beside him. It’s been so long since he’s socialized with anyone outside of his family, and having to do so makes him incredibly anxious. “If you can even c-count that,” Changkyun adds absentmindedly, chuckling lightly. Hoseok laughs as well, a boisterous sound that both surprises and delights the younger.

“How long have you been rapping?” Hoseok asks, hoping to keep the conversation going. 

“Since middle school,” the younger answers, finding it easier to talk about music than about his own family. “Music’s always been something I was interested in, but I didn’t actually start writing lyrics and rapping them until I was a first year in middle school.” He pauses, not really knowing whether or not he should carry on the conversation. He decides he should, even if just to encourage the older’s positive view on him. It’d make life hard in this club he’s been forced to be a part of if one of the senior members got annoyed with him.

“How long have you been producing music?” he asks, thinking club-related things to be the safest topics.

“Since my second year of middle school,” Hoseok answers. “I have a cousin who works with a company, and he gave me some song-writing software as a gift. I kinda fell in love with it then and there. Jooheon-ah writes and produces, too, but he’s been at it way longer than I have, so he’s on a whole different level. I work as hard as I can with him, though, so that we can produce quality songs, even if we are just a high school club.”

“You do seem a bit intense for a club,” Changkyun comments. Hoseok chuckles, nodding his head.

“We all want to make a debut, someday,” Hoseok tells him, “but we also want to focus on our schoolwork to make our parents proud, so we haven’t signed up to be trainees yet. This is sort of a preliminary trainee stage for us.” Hoseok sighs, adding, “If we can get first place at the school festival this year, then maybe our parents will be more willing to listen to us about what we want to do. It’s partly why we want to win.”

Changkyun nods as he listens to the older speak, glancing forward at his brother chatting incessantly with Hyungwon. He can’t help but be weary of the pair walking together upon seeing how eager Dankyun seems to be around the older. He swears, if he ends up finding Dankyun crying alone in his room over this upperclassman…

“Changkyun-ah?” Hoseok asks, breaking Changkyun from his thoughts. He looks over, trying for an apologetic smile but feeling like it comes out as more of a grimace.

“S-Sorry,” Changkyun says, “I got a bit d-distracted.” Hoseok hums, throwing a friendly arm over the younger’s shoulders.

“It’s okay,” he tells him, “you’ve had a long day. Lucky for you, we’re here.” As he says this, Changkyun notices everyone up ahead slowing to a stop. He looks in the direction Minhyuk is pointing, seeing a little hole-in-the-wall café. “It isn’t a popular place,” Hoseok tells him softly, “but it’s cheap enough for a bunch of high school students to afford multiple times a week, and it’s pretty close to campus.” Changkyun nods in acknowledgment, and allows himself to be taking into the café, the older’s arm slowly dropping from his shoulders. He can’t shake the feeling that he’s missing something within Hoseok’s gesture, but he has no idea what.

He sighs as he waits in line to order his coffee, deciding to get the biggest size of Americano available. He’s definitely going to need it to listen to all of Dankyun’s excited babblings that are sure to come as soon as they get home.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hyungwon-hyung seems pretty cool, doesn’t he Changkyunnie?” Dankyun prompts, breaking the hours of silence that had occurred once they returned home. Changkyun looks up from his homework, shooting his twin a weary glance. “I… I mean all of them seem cool,” Dankyun quickly begins to say, earning a knowing chuckle from his brother, “but Hyungwon-ah seems especially cool.” A smirk comes to Changkyun, one which doesn’t go unnoticed by Dankyun.

“Yah!” he shouts, playfully throwing his pencil at the younger. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re so easy to read, hyung,” is all Changkyun can say, returning to his homework as if that ends the discussion. As far as Dankyun is concerned, it doesn’t.

“What do you mean?” he demands, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“You were all over Hyungwon-sunbae at the café,” Changkyun tells him bluntly, sighing as he fully turns his attention away from his schoolwork and to his twin. “Is he why you wanted to join this club in the first place? I thought it was weird you were so willing to get into it… Did you know he was in this club?” Dankyun pauses hesitantly before answering, a silence that only raises his brother’s suspicions.

“You can just call him hyung,” Dankyun begins. “They told us at the café to refer to them as such. Secondly, of course I knew that he was part of this club. It’s all the school talks about every year, whether or not this club will finally take number one at the school festival. It’s such a big deal that even I heard about it as a middle-schooler.”

“I didn’t,” Changkyun mumbles, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

“Because you took isolating yourself to the next level,” Dankyun fires back, his temper rising. “Even though I only outwardly socialized with you, I still listened to what people said. I still kept up with what was going on around us. You didn’t seem to care about anything but your studies in middle school…” He pauses before adding, “Changkyunnie, part of the reason I was so willing to get us into this club is because I’m worried about you. When that whole thing happened three years ago, you turned your back on everyone that wasn’t family. I went along with it at first because I agreed with it, but slowly I began to realize that it isn’t any way to live.”

“So you chose a club that you knew I’d be interested in because of the subject,” Changkyun summarizes, “which just so happened to have a member who you liked.” Dankyun’s silence is all the confirmation Changkyun needs. He heaves a sigh, not liking being manipulated by his twin. “Hyung, if you wanted to join a club you should’ve just joined it. You didn’t need to wait around for me to agree to going with you. If that’s really the case, I don’t think I should keep going. I’d probably just be in your way.”

“But I knew it’d be perfect for you,” Dankyun defends. “Changkyunnie, you’ve always been a great rapper. I thought it’d be good for you to have the opportunity to work with someone who could give you legitimate feedback. That’s the only way you can grow as a musician.”

“But I don’t even know if that’s what I want to do yet,” Changkyun says. “I appreciate the gesture, hyung, I really do, but I don’t want to spend time in a club that’ll take away from my studies because I’m thinking of being a rapper one day.” Dankyun pouts, moving from his bed and over to his twin’s. 

“Please, Changkyun-ah,” he pleads, wrapping the younger up in a tight hug. Changkyun tries to wriggle free, which only makes his brother tighten his grip. “Please, just go with me for now. If it really begins to affect your grades, you can feel more than free to stop going. But, until that happens, you’re being there is a great calmer for me. It keeps me from going crazy with nerves. Please, just stay with it for now?” Changkyun sighs again, unable to deny his brother when he begs like this. 

“Fine,” he grumbles, “but the minute I make a low score on an assignment, I’m out.” Dankyun finally releases his brother, beaming from ear to ear. He kisses him on the top of the head, earning another grumble of protest.

“Thank you, Changkyunnie,” he says, his eyes shining with gratitude. Changkyun can only manage a nod, a bit taken aback by the genuine smile painting his brother’s face. It’s been a long time since he’s seen the older smile like that.

 

“We’re going to be showing you the choreography today,” Minhyuk explains, sitting beside Dankyun and Changkyun among the few spare chairs in the room. Hyunwoo, Hoseok, and Hyungwon get ready to demonstrate, setting up the music and doing simple stretches. Dankyun watches the trio with an eager smile, Changkyun watching his brother with an anxious stare. 

Hyungwon, as if feeling the younger’s stare, glances over in their direction. A smile breaks out across Hyungwon’s lips, and he raises his hand in a slight wave. Dankyun immediately returns the gesture, giving a quick wave paired with a wide smile. Changkyun notices Hoseok straightening up mid-stretch, looking over at Hyungwon. His eyes then flash over towards the twins. A beautiful smile overtakes his face as his shoulders shake in a chuckle. He playfully slaps Hyungwon's shoulder to get back the younger’s attention. Hyungwon laughs at himself, pressing his long fingers against his lips. 

Changkyun can't help but chuckle at the scene. He shares an amused glance with Hoseok, their eyes lingering a second too long on each other. The younger quickly looks away, silently chastising himself for the blush he feels creeping up to his ears. 

“Interesting,” Minhyuk murmurs, earning a curious glance from both twins, though for different reasons. The upperclassman merely gives them both a bright smile before moving to speak with Hongsik about the routine, not bothering to offer either an explanation. The twins share an unreadable glance, questioning just what he could've been commenting on. 

The lights in the room begin to dim, and the older three at the front of the room take their positions. The rest of the group gathers around the twins, eagerly awaiting the show. 

“Those hyungs are the best dancers out of all of us,” Jooheon explains, popping a handful of chips into his mouth. He holds out the bag towards Changkyun, his eyes glued on the upperclassman. Changkyun reaches into the bag, taking a handful of the snack, and nods his head in thanks. The music suddenly starts up, surprising Changkyun so much he jumps in his chair. He hears a breathy laugh behind him, and glances back to see Kihyun leaning back with closed eyes and a large smile stuck on his face. Despite it being himself the older is laughing at, his reaction, Changkyun can't help but smile at seeing it. Changkyun returns his gaze to the front, focusing on the routine he's supposed to learn if he's to stay in this club. 

 

Throughout the performance, Changkyun’s eyes keep drifting back over to Hoseok. The way the older moves his body, the seemingly effortless control of his hips, to the younger, is almost mesmerizing. He knows he's watching him a bit too intensely, but he can't pull his eyes away. Whenever he tries to focus on Hyungwon, or even Hyunwoo, they only remain on either for a second or two before returning to watch Hoseok. 

 

When the lights come back on, it takes Changkyun a bit too long to realize he's still staring at Hoseok. Minhyuk notices much quicker though, smirking at the younger knowingly as he takes the dancers bottles of water and towels. Hoseok wipes at his face and neck, breathing heavily in an effort to catch his breath. He glances over at Changkyun, a disarming grin plastered on his face. Thankfully, Jooheon makes a comment about the difficulty of the routine, distracting Changkyun enough to stop staring. Changkyun turns to respond to the other rapper, not noticing Hoseok’s falling smile. 

“You and Hyungwon,” Minhyuk murmurs, catching the shift in Hoseok’s mood. “I just don't know what I'm going to do with you two.” Hoseok forces an innocent laugh at the comment. 

“What're you talking about, Minhyukkie?” he asks before pressing the bottle to his lips and taking a long gulp. Minhyuk only shrugs, smirking at the older before walking away. Hoseok watches him pass by the younger rapper, his eyes hovering on Changkyun as he talks with Jooheon, his cheeks flushed slightly. He can't help but smile at seeing this, although he can't tell why.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dankyunnie,” Hyungwon says, slipping his hands onto the younger’s hips to reposition them, “you’re leaning in the wrong direction. You need to lean more towards the left to get the pivot right.”

“R-Right,” he stutters out, the proximity of the older sending nervous jitters all throughout his veins. “Thanks, hyung.” Hyungwon smiles gently to him, nodding as he moves away. Jooheon and Changkyun exchange a knowing glance, making silent retching gestures where his twin can’t see. Hoseok notices this exchange, chuckling to himself.

It’s been two weeks since the twins joined the club, a grueling time full of nothing but practices. It’s surprising, but Changkyun has actually come to enjoy himself here. Jooheon and he had become friends almost instantly, the older rapper’s constant support of his lyric-writing endeavors proving to be a perfect bonding mechanism.

Dankyun and Hyungwon seem to be getting closer, as well. The older of the twins spends as much time as possible with the upperclassman. He tries to do everything he can in his own time to progress in learning the routines, so as to impress his crush, but it doesn’t seem to be doing much good. He still needs the most help out of anyone to learn all the moves correctly, and, if his twin were completely honest, he thinks his brother is doing it on purpose.

“Changkyun-ah,” Hoseok’s gentle voice suddenly says in the youngest’s ear, surprising him so much he jumps. Hoseok bites back a chuckle at the reaction, giving the freshman a moment to calm himself before moving close. “You’re getting the moves really well, but your feet at this part are wrong.” He then demonstrates how it should be done. Changkyun nods determinedly, mirroring the older’s actions almost perfectly. Hoseok nods in approval, ruffling the younger’s hair before returning to his position. Changkyun groans in protest, fixing his hair as he concentrates once more on the routine.

He glances over at the older every so often throughout the remainder of practice, though he doesn’t know why. Luckily, though, it doesn’t seem to him that anyone notices.

Unbeknownst to him, Minhyuk sees all too clearly what’s going on.

 

“I d-don’t know what you’re t-talking about, Minhyukkie,” Hoseok stutters out, setting a couple text books into his locker and exchanging them for another. The younger stares at him with a knowing smirk, not buying the response.

“You and Changkyun-ah make eyes at each other more than Dankyun-ah and Hyungwon-ah do,” Minhyuk continues, ignoring the older. “To make matters worse, you two act like you don’t realize what’s going on. At least Hyungwon-ah and Dankyun-ah don’t deny how obvious they are.” He shakes his head, shifting his stance to lean backwards against the set of lockers. “It’s been almost a month of this maddening back and forth with you two. Luckily, Hyungwonnie is going to ask Dankyun-ah out today.” He pauses, adding, “He should be doing it right now, actually.”

“Good for them,” Hoseok comments, thinking it to be about time. “But, I don’t see what that has to do with Changkyunnie and me. We aren’t that close.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Minhyuk snorts. He glances over to give his hyung a sarcastically bright smile, but quickly halts at seeing who’s heading their way. “Changkyun-ah!” he greets, waving a hand excitedly. Hoseok stiffens up visibly, the hand holding his locker door open tightening against the metal. He turns and sees the youngest member walking up to them, a meek smile set on his face.

“Jooheon-hyung said I might be able to find you here,” he murmurs. “Hongsik-songsaengnim asked me if I could work with you on the next song. He wants to make sure my lyrics will flow well with the beats you’re using.” Hoseok nods adamantly, silently delighted at the notion of getting to spend some time alone with the first-year. He then pauses, glancing over at Minhyuk demandingly. The younger merely gives him a knowing smirk. He tells the two to have fun, and lazily meanders off.

Changkyun glances at Hoseok questioningly, Minhyuk’s words holding a sense of meaning greater than they should. Hoseok merely offers a smile before turning to close his locker.

“Shall we?” he asks. Changkyun nods, and silently follows him down the hall. They go to the normal practice room, since it’s almost always empty. Hoseok pulls his laptop out of his bag and opens up the song he’s been working on since the beginning of the year. Changkyun retrieves his notebook from his own backpack and opens it to the rap lyrics he and Jooheon had been perfecting for the past week. He licks his lips as Hoseok starts the song, taking a swig from his water bottle.

 

Hoseok sings the vocals as best he can, the lyrics he uses still a bit rough. He’s been so busy perfecting the song itself that he hasn’t bothered working on the words with Hyungwon for a while. Not that the younger would have time anyway, what with how much he’s been talking to Dankyun lately. Hoseok glances over at Changkyun, wondering if he already knows or not about Hyungwon asking his twin out. He’s about to ask, but Changkyun dives into his part as it plays, surprising the older into silence with the sudden intensity of his voice.

Watching the first-year rap his lyrics is almost hypnotizing. The way he lilts his voice as he travels through the verses causes Hoseok’s emotions rise and fall with it. He’s so caught up in the younger’s tones that he doesn’t even notice when his part comes back. He gives a start at Changkyun’s prompting glance, and nervously chuckles before finding where the song is in the lyrics and picking up his part.

 

They finish with the song quickly enough, Changkyun nervously licking his lips as the last note echoes away. He worries about how he’s done. He glances around the room, willing to look anywhere but the hyung sitting so closely to him. He doesn’t know why this proximity makes him so nervous. It isn’t as if Jooheon’s incessant physical contact bothers him, so why is he so anxious around Hoseok when they aren’t even touching…?

“You’re a great rapper, Changkyunnie,” Hoseok compliments, acting as if he doesn’t notice his nervous behavior. Changkyun slightly jolts at the nickname. His brother is the only one to ever have called him that. The cute modification to his name coming from Hoseok causes his heart to bang hard against his ribcage, and, if he’s to be completely honest, he doesn't mind it.

“Thanks, hyung,” he says softly. He’s proud of the compliment, especially since it’s coming from such a hardworking club mate like Hoseok. Hoseok turns and smiles at him, the bright expression earning a smile from the younger. Changkyun glances down at his notebook, surprised by his own expression. He looks back up at the older, his eyes pausing on Hoseok’s. They shine with a vibrant light that seems so fascinating to the young rapper, so utterly beautiful, that he’s paralyzed by it.

They stare into each other’s eyes, neither willing to be the first to break the gaze. Hoseok doesn’t even realize he’s staring at first. He becomes so caught up in the younger’s dark eyes that he doesn’t even notice Hongsik coming into the room.

“How’s the work going?” Hongsik asks, startling the both of them. Changkyun blinks repeatedly, looking around for the source of the sudden voice.

“It w-works great w-with the song,” Hoseok stutters out, unconsciously scooting away from Changkyun. He stares hard at his laptop screen, hoping desperately that his face isn’t turning as red as it feels. He knows he must seem pretty guilty, but he can’t tell why he feels like this. They were only looking at each other, after all. It isn’t as if the two were making out.

He chances a look over at Hongsik, who’s smirking at the two teenagers with a knowing look similar to what Minhyuk had given him earlier. This only serves to further embarrass Hoseok, and he returns his glance to the screen before him to try and ignore it. Hongsik merely quirks an eyebrow up at them, and then goes about filing some paperwork in the only filing cabinet in the room. He finishes quickly, and can’t help but chuckle at the boys as he walks passed them on his way out.

 

They’re silent for some time, both feeling too anxious to try and say much. Changkyun feels as if he should leave, but he doesn’t really want to. He likes spending time with the older like this, without anyone else around. This realization makes him slightly uncomfortable, and he shifts in his seat. Hoseok looks over at the movement, something he hasn’t done since their teacher had come into the room. Changkyun tries for a smile, but has a feeling it comes across as one of the most awkward expressions he’s ever had in his life. The attempt brings a slight grin to Hoseok’s face, though, so the younger can’t help but consider it a success.

“S-So,” Changkyun finds himself saying, trying to think quickly of something to talk about. He leans forward, looking at the laptop screen, and it comes to him. “What else are you working on right now?” Hoseok straightens up, his smile growing at the younger’s interest.

“Well,” he says, “I’ve got a couple other songs in the works right now…” He then goes to play one of his other projects, beginning to explain the general feel he’s going for. Changkyun leans even closer to the screen as he listens, nodding his head to the rhythm.

He sits back once it’s finished, smiling appreciatively.

“I like it,” he tells him. Hoseok chuckles, already moving to play another song. Changkyun watches him, delighted at his excitement to share. “It’s amazing how you can do this,” he murmurs, not realizing he’d even spoken until the words had left his lips.

“It t-takes practice,” Hoseok stutters nervously, surprised by the compliment.

“Show me,” Changkyun says. Hoseok chuckles again, this time with more gusto. He immediately goes to open a new project, and dives into an explanation about how he goes about putting together a song. Changkyun listens intensely, and even eventually makes a suggestion to improve the melody. Hoseok nods, trying it out. He sits back slightly, impressed by the improvement. He glances over at the younger, and they share a smile. He returns his gaze back to the program, playing the song from the beginning to review it. The younger scoots his chair closer to the laptop, his back hurting from leaning forward for so long. He reaches forward absentmindedly to support himself in the new sitting position. Hoseok glances down, the younger’s hand pressing into his thigh. He chuckles below his breath, but it goes unnoticed by the freshman who’s too focused on the song to notice much of anything.

Hoseok doesn’t mind the touch, though. After all, he can’t deny the warm tingling that spreads from the younger’s touch, how nice it feels for the first year to lean on him, to depend on him…


	5. Chapter 5

“Maybe if there was a beat drop right here,” Changkyun suggests, pointing to the section before the refrain. “I think it’d add for a more dramatic effect.”

“Good idea,” Hoseok agrees, moving to add it in. They had become utterly absorbed in the new project, spending neither knows how long staring at the laptop screen and adding and deleting whatever seemed fitting. Changkyun opens his mouth to give another comment, but the sudden ringing of his phone stops him. He glances down confusedly, wondering just who would possibly be calling him.

“Hello?” he asks upon accepting the call, not bothering to waste time looking at the ID. He wants to get back to working with the older as soon as possible, after all.

“Changkyunnie?” Dankyun’s panicked voice shouts on the other end. “Are you okay? Where are you?”

“I’m at school,” Changkyun answers confusedly.

“What’re you doing there?” Dankyun demands, his panic giving way to confusion. “School ended hours ago.” Changkyun looks over at the clock on Hoseok’s laptop, frowning in realization at having stayed at school for so long. “I came home already because Hongsik-songsaengnim told me you and Hoseok-hyung were going to work together on the lyrics. But, I just looked at the time and realized you still hadn’t come home, and you haven’t texted me at all. I got worried.” He pauses before quietly adding, “Are you still with hyung?”

“Yeah,” Changkyun replies. “Sorry, I didn’t realize how late it was. I’ll head home soon.”

“Make sure you do,” Dankyun tells him. “You know how Mom and Dad are about being home before dinner.” Changkyun hums in acknowledgment and hangs up, already moving to pack up his things.

“Sorry, hyung,” Changkyun says, glancing up at a clearly disappointed Hoseok. Changkyun can’t help but smile slightly, noting how easy it is to read the older. “That was Dankyun-ah. I need to get home.”

“Okay,” Hoseok nods, moving to pack up his things as well. “I’ll walk you back.” Changkyun begins to protest, but the older stops him. “Please, just let me. You’d be doing me a favor if you do, because otherwise I’ll just be worried about you getting home by yourself this late.” Changkyun hesitates, staring at the upperclassman thoughtfully. He’s only trying to be friendly, he knows, but why does his heart beat wildly at the thought of Hoseok walking him home?

Changkyun can only manage a nod, too worried about stuttering if he tries to speak. Hoseok breathes a sigh of relief, his face breaking out into a wide grin. The two then stand, slinging their backpacks over their shoulders almost simultaneously, and turn to leave the room.

 

For a while, they discuss the new song. Hoseok mentions that it’s coming along much better than a couple of his other projects, and wants to run it by Hongsik-songsaengnim as soon as he can. Changkyun can’t help but be delighted at the prospect, and agrees. However, once this topic comes to an end, neither can think of something else to talk about.

Soon enough, though, they come to Changkyun’s house. Hoseok slows his pace, not sure if the younger would want to be walked to the front door or not. Changkyun notices this and smiles at him, opening his mouth to thank him for his concern. As soon as the words are about to leave his lips, though, the front door to his house opens.

“Changkyun-ah!” his mother’s voice calls out, waving to him. He waves back, and turns back to his hyung to tell him bye. “Is that a friend?” she asks, venturing out towards the sidewalk to get a better look. “You should invite him to stay for dinner!” Changkyun can feel an embarrassed heat rushing up his face, and he hopes it doesn’t cause too much of a blush. He doesn’t even know why he’s so embarrassed at the suggestion, but he can’t deny that he is.

“I can if you want me to,” Hoseok says in an attempt to put his mind at ease. Changkyun hesitates a moment, glancing between his mother and his hyung, before finally giving a small nod. Hoseok can’t help but smile at the invitation, and allows the younger to lead the way to the door. He bows immediately upon nearing the older woman standing in the doorway, throwing on a disarming smile as he straightens up.

“My, what a charming young man,” she comments, smiling widely at her son’s friend.

“I’m Shin Hoseok,” Hoseok introduces himself. “I’m a club-mate of your sons’.”

“Oh, right,” she nods, “the music club. You sure do keep my boys busy.” Hoseok merely chuckles at this, unsure of how else to respond. “Well, come on in. Another club mate of yours is already inside with Dankyun-ah.” Hoseok and Changkyun share a confused glance, having not known about this, but then smirk as they realize who it could be. They enter the house, unable to keep a chuckle from escaping them. The two follow the middle-aged woman to the living room, pausing in the entrance of the room a seeing the expected tall, model-esque boy sitting next to Dankyun on the couch.

“Hyungwon-ssi,” Hoseok says amusedly, earning a shocked glance from the younger. He licks his lips nervously, his pupils shaking slightly. Hoseok smirks at him, chuckling under his breath.

“Hyung,” Hyungwon greets, trying for a smile. Dankyun clears his throat, standing from the couch and moving towards his twin.

“Call me next time you decide to stay at school for so long!” he tells Changkyun, lightly slapping him on the back of his head.

“Yah!” Changkyun protests, pouting as he rubs the spot. It isn't as if the hit had actually hurt him, he just knows he can make his twin feel guilty if he acts like it did. Dankyun’s gaze hovers on Changkyun for a moment, wondering if he had hit harder than he had meant to.

“You two behave when we have company,” their mother chides them, giving them an affectionate smile as she leaves to put the finishing touches on dinner. The three then go to sit down, Dankyun rejoining Hyungwon on the couch and Hoseok and Changkyun deciding to sit on the floor so as to not get in the way of the lovebirds.

“How'd the song-writing go, hyung?” Hyungwon asks. “Hongsik-songsaengnim said that you two were working hard on it when he saw you.”

“Great,” Hoseok answers. “Changkyunnie shows great promise as a song producer. We even started a new project, and I'm going to run it by Hongsik during the next meeting.”

“You never said you were interested in that,” Dankyun comments, glancing at his brother surprisedly. Changkyun shrugs, avoiding his twin’s gaze for some unknown reason.

“I don't know,” he murmurs, “it looked cool on hyung’s laptop, so I asked him about it.” Dankyun hums in acknowledgment, an unreadable light filling his eyes. He shares a glance with Hyungwon, one that neither Hoseok or Changkyun can quite understand.

“Oh,” Dankyun says, “I just remembered. I won't be able to study with you tomorrow night, Changkyun-ah. Hyungwon-hyung is going to help me with the choreography a bit.” He then looks over at Hoseok, adding, “Maybe Hoseok-hyung could study with you instead.”

“I-,” Changkyun begins, taken aback by the sudden suggestion. Hyungwon nods, looking at Hoseok.

“That's perfect, hyung,” he says. “You need help in science, and Changkyun-ah is in a few advanced science classes. I'm sure he'd be able to help you.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dankyun agrees, beaming from ear to ear. The two chuckle slightly, almost conspiratorially. Hoseok and Changkyun look at one another, unsettled by the mischievous laugh. The twins’ mother suddenly pops her head aback into the room, giving them all a smile.

“Dinner’s ready,” she announces brightly. “It's time to come to the table.”

“Thanks, Mom!” Dankyun immediately responds, popping up from his seat. He takes Hyungwon by the hand and leads him to the dining area, beginning to chat incessantly about his favorite kinds of food. Hyungwon merely watches him, a delighted smile overtaking his plump lips. Changkyun and Hoseok stand, following the couple from the room. They sit beside each other at the table, neither knowing quite why they feel so anxious about the prospect of studying with the other.


	6. Chapter 6

“It’s so nice to see my boys making such good friends,” Dankyun and Changkyun’s mother comments, smiling at the teenagers at her table. Dankyun beams at her in response, whereas Changkyun merely pokes embarrassedly at his bowl of rice. Hoseok watches the reaction, finding it incredibly cute. He immediately looks away upon realizing his own thoughts, deciding instead to focus on the food in front of him.

  
“Thank you for the food,” Hoseok says politely, picking up his chopsticks to begin. “It looks delicious.” Hyungwon agrees, leaning forward to make eye contact with the woman.

  
“You’re very welcome,” she replies. She then sighs, glancing up at the head of the table. “I do apologize for my husband not being here tonight. His work keeps him busy the majority of the time.” Dankyun’s grip tightens slightly on his glass as he sets it down at the mention of his father, a reaction only noticed by Changkyun. The younger gives his twin a hesitant glance, silently asking if he’s okay. Dankyun gives a small nod, turning his gaze towards their mother to signal they should listen. Changkyun doesn’t quite believe him, and makes a mental note to ask again once they’re alone.  
“What does he do?” Hyungwon asks curiously, oblivious to the silent exchange.

  
“He’s a scientist,” Mrs. Lim answers. “He mostly deals with research. His job used to take us all over the world, but we decided to settle down when the boys were born. I wanted them to have a stable upbringing.” Hoseok hums in acknowledgment, nodding. He can’t help but feel grateful for the decision, for it allowed him and Changkyun to eventually meet. Despite the two not even being that great of friends, for now, the thought of not even having the chance to get to know the younger distressing.

  
“So,” Mrs. Lim says, “what do you two plan to study once you go into University?” Hoseok and Hyungwon share a hesitant glance, unsure if they should burst her bubble or not. They don’t know how supportive the twins’ parents are of the music industry, and both desperately want to impress this woman as much as possible during this first meeting.

  
“Actually,” Dankyun says, setting his hand on Hyungwon’s knee under the table comfortingly, “they both plan to become trainees in a company once they graduate from high school.”

  
“Oh,” his mother muses, glancing between the two upperclassmen. “I do hope you’re thinking carefully about it. I hear it’s a very grueling process to debut.” She glances over at Changkyun, adding, “I know Changkyun-ah wants to spend his life rapping, but he’s thinking hard about just what that path would entail. I encourage you two to do the same.” She then pauses thoughtfully, but then quickly adds, “Not that I’m saying to not do it, by any means. I’d just hate to see young people with such obvious potential sign off to be trainees and then not be able to debut.”

  
“Thank you for your advice and kind words,” Hoseok says, bowing his head respectfully. “I’ll definitely take it all to heart.” Mrs. Lim hums in acknowledgment, shifting her focus on her food. The teenagers do the same, deciding nourishment to be more important than polite conversation.

 

“Thank you again for having us,” Hoseok and Hyungwon say to Mrs. Lim as they put on their shoes to leave. She smiles softly at them, telling them it was a delight to have them and to come by whenever they wanted. She then disappears into the kitchen to clean up, and to allow the young people some privacy.

  
“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Dankyun tells Hyungwon, stretching up to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Hyungwon chuckles slightly at the younger’s obvious struggle to reach his face due to their height difference, and swoops down in the blink of an eye to return the gesture. Dankyun blinks rapidly, a blush coming to his cheeks.

  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, too,” Hoseok tells Changkyun. He then adds in a joking whisper, “But don’t expect me to kiss you about it.” Changkyun laughs, shaking his head at the older. Hoseok then finds himself leaning down towards the younger, whispering in his ear, “Unless you want me to.”

  
Hoseok blinks, realizing what he’s said as he pulls away.

  
“S-So,” he stutters out, embarrassed by his own impulse, “I’ll s-see you t-t-tomorrow!” He then grabs Hyungwon by the arm and rushes them out the door, refusing to look at Changkyun. He’s sure that if he does, he’ll see an incredibly cute blush creeping up his cheeks, which will in turn only serve to worsen Hoseok’s own blush.

 

The twins watch the two leave their house quickly, glancing at each other with wide eyes. Dankyun says nothing, instead grabbing tightly onto his twin’s hand and dragging him to their room. He closes the door softly, so as not to alert their mother. He hovers at the door a moment, making sure he doesn’t hear her coming up the stairs to demand they help her with the cleanup. After listening long enough to be satisfied, he turns towards Changkyun, beaming from ear to ear.

  
“Hyung kissed me!” Dankyun says delightedly, grabbing his twin by the shoulders in excitement.

  
“Hyung offered to kiss me,” Changkyun mumbles, obviously less thrilled than the older. Dankyun pauses, pulling back as a confused frown comes to him.

  
“Don’t you like Hoseok-hyung?” Dankyun asks. “Why don’t you seem like you want him to kiss you?”

  
“When d-did I say I liked Hoseok-hyung?” Changkyun says in return, his twin’s bluntness causing him to nervously stutter out his response.

  
“You don’t have to say anything, Changkyunnie,” Dankyun tells him with an exasperated roll of his eyes. “It’s so obvious when you look at him that it’s as more than a friend. Even Minhyuk-hyung sees it.” Changkyun’s eyes widen embarrassedly, earning a chuckle from his twin.

  
“But I don’t—”

  
“You can try to lie to yourself all you want,” Dankyun interrupts, “but you can’t lie to me.” He claps his brother on the shoulder supportively. He then goes to his own bed and begins to pull out books from his bag, as if that ends the conversation. Changkyun tries to come up with an argument, a way to prove his twin wrong, but can’t think of one. Hoseok’s whispered tones echo in his ears, the sudden offer still giving him anxious jitters.

 

"What’d you say to Changkyun, hyung?" Hyungwon asks, having to bite back a chuckle at the older’s obviously frazzled state.  
“I offered to kiss him,” Hoseok mumbles confusedly. “I don’t know why I did it. I didn’t realize I was saying it until after it had come out.” He then pauses, sighing exasperatedly as he runs a hand through his hair. “There was just something about him standing there, looking up at me. He looked so cute, I just wanted to kiss him.” Hyungwon chuckles at this, shaking his head.

  
“Sounds like you like him,” he tells the older. “That’s how I feel about Dankyun.” He pauses before adding, “Dankyunnie said that you two would start developing feelings for each other before too long. That’s why we set up that date for you.”

  
“Very casual, by the way,” Hoseok comments sarcastically, glancing over at him with a raised brow. “But, did you have to tell him I’m struggling in science? He’s going to think I’m a ditz.”

  
“If he hasn’t realized that already,” Hyungwon says, “then he may be a bit of a ditz, too.”

  
“Yah!” Hoseok says, chuckling as he slaps the younger’s shoulder. “Don’t talk like that to your hyung!” The two share a laugh, having never expected to be in this kind of situation.


	7. Chapter 7

“Ready to go?” Hoseok asks, leaning against the set of lockers. Changkyun glances away from gathering his books, nodding his reply. He blinks rapidly, licking his lips as he closes his locker and zips up his backpack. “I-I thought that we could go to the coffee shop, if that's okay.” The freshman nods again, nervous energy swirling about in his stomach. After what happened the previous night, he's been jittery all day, especially around the other club members. When Kihyun saw him in the hallway between classes earlier that day, Changkyun practically jumped out of his skin he was so taken aback.

 

Neither speak until they're in the coffee shop, each too nervous to be very conversational. They sit down after ordering, and pull out their books. Hoseok had packed all his things for science p, specifically, because of what Hyungwon had said the night before. He figured he might as well ask Changkyun for help, if the younger can give it. Hoseok glances across to see what kind of notes the freshman brought, and sees it's a bunch of scribbles about history.

“Do you have a test coming up?” Hoseok asks, pointing at the notebook. Changkyun glances up, his tongue flicking out quickly and sliding across his bottom lip.

“N-Not really,” he mumbles. “I'm not too good at history, so I have to study a bit more for it than I do my other classes.”

“If you ever want help,” Hoseok says quickly, unable to hide the excitement from his voice, “I can tutor you. I'm pretty good at history.” For seemingly the first time that day, a smile comes to Changkyun a face. It has an immediate calming effect on Hoseok’s anxious heart rate, and Hoseok finds himself smiling as well.

“I'll keep that in mind, hyung,” Changkyun says, nodding. Hoseok nods as well, and turns his attention to the week’s notes. Changkyun looks up from his notebook, unable to keep himself from leaning closer at seeing the scientific equations on Hoseok's paper. “If you need help with science, like Hyungwon-hyung said,” he adds, “I'm more than happy to help. I kind of inherited my dad’s fascination with that stuff, and it comes pretty easily to me.” Hoseok hesitates before glancing up, already having a question.

“I've actually fallen behind a little,” he admits. He turns the notebook around so the younger can have a better look. Changkyun scoots closer in his seat, eyes squinting in interest. “I mean, I know you're only a freshman, but—”

“I've been taking advanced sciences since middle school,” Changkyun murmurs thoughtfully. “I'm actually in a college-level course right now.” He then moves away and begins to dig into his backpack, popping up after a few moments with a textbook. He flips through the pages, as if looking for something in particular, and finally pauses. He pulls out a different notebook, nodding as his eyes flit across the page. He looks back over Hoseok's notes, nodding once more understandingly.

“Here, hyung,” Changkyun says, pointing at the equation. “I think you wrote this down wrong in class. It'd make a lot more sense if you just,” he then draws a small circle around the coefficient, tracing a line out from it to signify making it an exponent, “move it there.” Hoseok looks down, surprised that the younger could've figured out so quickly what was wrong. He turns his notebook towards him and reads through the edited equation, everything making sense now. He chuckles admiringly, looking up at the younger with an impossibly bright smile.

“You're amazing, Changkyunnie,” he says, earning a straightening up in posture from the freshman.

“I am what I am,” he comments proudly. Hoseok laughs once more, finding his sudden inflation in confidence incredibly cute. Changkyun returns to his slouching position after a moment, flashing the older a smile.

Their gazes linger on one another for a moment too long. Upon realizing, Changkyun bashfully looks away, locking his gaze on his notes. Hoseok bites back a discontented sigh at this, wishing the younger felt more comfortable around him. He remembers what he had whispered to him the previous night, and realizes that this nervous behavior is most likely all his fault. It's no secret around campus how isolated the twins were before they joined the music club.

Girls always talked about the pair like they were unreachable beings on a completely different level than them. Hoseok had always heard the talk in the halls and thought it oddly annoying. Girls who didn't bother to get to know him had always spoken of him in such a way as well, and couldn't help but feel bad for the twins. They were just a pair of lone wolves, isolated by their own hurt and those around them not caring enough to get to know them.

Because of this, Hoseok realizes, Changkyun probably isn’t used to being flirted with. What he said last night to the younger could've very well pushed him away, taken him by such surprise he could've retreated into his shell. Hoseok pouts at this, very much not liking the thought.

“I'm sorry if what I said last night made you uncomfortable, Kukkungie,” he finds himself saying. Changkyun looks up in surprise, blinking rapidly. Hoseok runs his sentence through his head, trying to think of what could've surprised the younger so. He then realizes how he referred to the boy, blushing suddenly at his slip-up. “Oh, s-sorry,” he says quickly. “It's just… You’ve always been a bit of a—”

“It's okay, hyung,” Changkyun tells him, giggling slightly at how flustered he is. “I don't mind. I actually kind of like the nickname…” A relieved chuckle escapes Hoseok at this, earning an even wider smile from the younger. “Also, what you said last night… It didn't make me uncomfortable, exactly.” He speaks slowly, his eyes squinting as he chooses his words carefully. His concentration makes him oblivious to the impossibly bright smile overtaking Hoseok's face. “I actually… I liked the thought of you…” He pauses, puffing out an exasperated breath at how hard it is to say this. “I liked what you said,” he finally finishes, looking at every possible spot within the café but Hoseok's face.

“You're so cute, Changkyunnie,” Hoseok compliments, watching his nervous glancing about. Changkyun chuckles at this, at a loss for what else to do. Hoseok chuckles again, reaching across the table to grasp Changkyun’s hand. The younger freezes, his eyes dropping immediately at the touch. A warm buzzing sensation travels up from his fingers to his shoulder. He feels a smile coming to him, the warmth giving him indescribable delight.

They meet each other’s gazes, thoughts of studying completely gone.

“S-So,” Changkyun says after some time of silence, “since tomorrow’s Saturday, do you want to get together and study?” Hoseok's eyes widen, his smile faltering as his grip tightens on the younger’s hand. Changkyun worries for a moment if he's said something wrong, maybe has been too forward, but Hoseok's smile returns full-force.

“Of course,” he answers.

The two smile at one another, gazing contentedly into each other’s eyes for a bit too long. Neither realize they’re staring until the waitress comes by to give them their drinks. They look away, dropping each other’s hands to reach for their drinks, both blushing sheepishly.

 

They spend the passing hours talking about everything and anything. It seems impossible for them to run out of conversation topics, spending neither knows how long in that booth.

 

Suddenly, Changkyun’s phone begins to buzz in his pocket. He jumps in his seat, startled by the vibration. He pulls it out of his pocket, glancing down to check the caller ID. He frowns upon seeing his mother’s number flashing on the screen. He smiles apologetically at Hoseok, saying he better take the call.

“Changkyun-ah,” her frantic voice says on the other end, her tone causing Changkyun to straighten up anxiously. “Do you know where Dankyun is? Your father’s home and wants to talk with you both, but I haven’t been able to reach him.”

“He was supposed to be at an extra club rehearsal,” Changkyun answers. “He probably just hasn’t realized his phone is going off. I’ll try calling him.” His mother thanks him, and immediately hangs up. Changkyun puffs out a breath, pulling his phone away from his ear to find his brother’s number.

“Is everything okay?” Hoseok asks, raising a worried brow. Changkyun shrugs, pressing his phone to his ear once more. He waits, growing more and more anxious as the rings continue. Finally, after what seems an eternity, Dankyun answers the call. He sounds very chipper, and Changkyun can’t help but roll his eyes at his twin’s thoughtlessness.

“Answer your phone, hyung,” he says tiredly. “I just talked to Mom, and she’s kind of freaking out. You haven’t been answering her calls.”

“Oh,” Dankyun exclaims, his voice taking on a more worried tone. “Sorry, Hyungwon-hyung and I were at a movie. I’ll call her right now.”

“Dad’s home,” Changkyun warns. “He wants to talk with us about something.” Changkyun can feel the shift in his brother’s mood, his cheery demeanor turning icy in an instant.

“Okay,” Dankyun says, “I’ll see you at home.” He then hangs up without waiting for a reply. Changkyun licks his lips nervously, glancing at his phone as he pulls it from his ear. He quickly begins to pack his things, earning a pout from Hoseok.

“Sorry,” Changkyun mumbles, “I’ve got to get back.” Hoseok nods, packing his things as well. They stand after finishing, slinging their backpacks over their shoulders.

“Can I walk you home?” Hoseok asks, not quite ready to say goodbye yet. Changkyun can’t help but smile at the question, at how the older nervously plays with the straps of his backpack as he waits for an answer. Changkyun knows he should probably keep Hoseok away from his house tonight at all costs, but how can he say no to the older when he’s being so cute?

“Of course,” he answers. Hoseok beams over at him, slipping his fingers into the younger’s and leading him out of the café.


	8. Chapter 8

The walk back is much too short in their opinion. Hoseok and Changkyun hesitate at the gate in front of the younger’s house, neither wanting to say goodbye just yet. However, Changkyun knows he should be getting inside. It's better if he sees their dad before Dankyun does. Maybe he could talk the man down before his twin even gets there. Changkyun sighs, dropping the older’s hand as he turns to his house.

“I should probably—”

“Changkyunnie,” Hoseok interrupts, pulling the younger close to him. He leans down, pressing a feather-like kiss on his cheek. “T-Text me later, okay? I w-want to b-be sure everything is alright. You've been acting off ever s-since your mom called.”

“Okay, hyung,” Changkyun answers softly, unable to keep away the blush traveling up to his ears. He pulls away once more, this time the older releasing him, albeit reluctantly. They share one last smile, and Changkyun looks away, turning his focus on his own home.

“—can’t believe you’re still wasting your time with this.”

Changkyun winces as he bends down to take off his shoes, knowing by his father’s irate tone that his brother managed to beat him home.

“My grades haven’t fallen since I joined the club,” Dankyun fires back, his voice audibly shaking.

“That doesn’t matter,” the man continues bluntly. His tone is unwaveringly monotone, but very typical for him. “You’re wasting precious studying hours at these practices. This isn't the time to be losing focus, Dankyun-ah. You need to work harder so you can get in the top universities, and not be out gallivanting with that boy who walked you home tonight.”

“Is that what this is about?” Dankyun demands, the last of his patience snapping. Changkyun moves to stand next to his twin, grasping onto his wrist to pull him back. Dankyun takes a deep breath, steadying himself. “You’re upset that I’m dating?” He pauses before adding, “Or is it because I'm dating a boy again?” Their father falls silent, his unyielding gaze quivering at last at having been figured out.

“Dad,” Changkyun murmurs, stepping between the two. He stares up at him earnestly, thinking he knows just what to say to defuse the situation. “Dankyun-ah and I are doing just fine. We appreciate the concern, but we’ve got it all covered.” Their father sighs, shaking his head at his sons.

“I still don't like it,” he persists, his voice hardening. Dankyun rolls his eyes, leaving the room. Changkyun hears his heavy footsteps on the stairs, his heart pounding heavier at each step.

“We know, Dad,” Changkyun mumbles. He offers the man a tentative smile, and then turns to chase after his twin.

 

"Hyung," Changkyun begins after entering their room, earning an exasperated sigh from the older.

"Don't start with me, Changkyunnie," Dankyun tells him in an almost warning tone. "You'll only justify his actions, but I don't want to hear it. I just want to stew in anger and annoyance for a while." Changkyun can't help but chuckle at his twin's sarcastically petty words, raising his hands in surrender.

"Fine, no justifying," Changkyun says. He sighs, moving to his bed. He lies down, taking his phone out of his pocket as he murmurs, "Dad really is just looking out for us, you know. You know he isn't personally against us dating boys, but he just doesn't want us getting hurt by those who aren't as accepting. He's just worried."

"Changkyun-ah!" Dankyun protests, throwing a pillow at his twin. Changkyun smirks, easily blocking the projectile with his arm. He glances over at his brother, and is glad to see the small smile on his face. He looks away and turns his attention to his phone, content to have made his brother laugh off his aggravation. He types out a text to Hoseok, telling him that everything is fine and thanking him for his concern. He's so focused on making sure his wording is perfect that he doesn't notice his brother's curious gaze.

"Who're you texting?" Dankyun asks. Changkyun jumps slightly at the question, blinking rapidly. His cheek begins to buzz where Hoseok's lips had brushed up against his flesh not too long before, and a blush begins to creep up his cheeks.

“Hoseok-hyung asked me to text him once everything cooled down,” Changkyun mumbles quickly. “He was worried.” Dankyun chuckles under his breath, shaking his head at his twin.

“Then I guess your study date went well.”

“It wasn’t a—”

“Of course it was, Changkyunnie,” Dankyun interrupts tiredly. Changkyun pouts at the statement, about to argue that his date with Hoseok will be tomorrow, but he can't bring himself to. Though, he knows he has to if he wants to be able to go. Dankyun would do anything to keep him out of the house if he tried to leave without telling him where he's going. There's a sigh from across the room, and Dankyun says knowingly, “What is it, Kyunnie?”

“I'm going to hang out with Hoseok-hyung tomorrow,” Changkyun mumbles. Dankyun whistles lowly, pausing only to chuckle at his twin.

“You move fast, dongsaeng,” he says begrudgingly. “I admire that.”

“I'm n-not moving anything!” Changkyun bursts out, defensive. He doesn't like the almost suggestive tone in his brother’s voice. “We’re only going to the arcade, or m-maybe even just studying at a café! I don't know, but I know we aren't going to be doing what you're thinking, hyung!” Dankyun falls back on his bed, laughing hard.

“That is what I thought you were doing, Kyunnie!” Dankyun says between laughs. “Calm down, I didn't think you were planning on anything to happen!” He then coughs, immediately stopping in his laughter. He bolts over to Changkyun's bed, staring intensely into the younger’s shaking pupils. “Unless, that is, you _want_ something to happen?”

“Hyung!” Changkyun protests, pushing his twin back. He quickly gets up to leave the room, though he doesn't know where he'd go. Maybe to the kitchen for a snack. Or a volcano to throw himself in. Yeah, that sounds good. At least then no one would see his burning cheeks and suddenly sweating brow.

“That wasn't exactly a no!” Dankyun calls after his brother, and Changkyun can almost hear the smirk in his voice.

Changkyun huffs out a breath, moving deftly down the stairs. The lights are off now, signifying his parents have gone to their room for the night. He steps quietly into the kitchen, and goes to the pantry for an instant ramyeon. As he fills it with the right amount of water and sticks it into the microwave, the image of Hoseok's beautiful lips curling up into one of his wonderful smiles pops into his head. He sighs, licking his lips nervously as he stares up blindingly at the ceiling. Stupid Dankyun, putting thoughts into Changkyun's head like that.

His cheek tingles as he remembers what it felt like for Hoseok's lips to gently brush up against his skin, and he finds himself wondering what it'd feel like to have them on his own lips instead. What would Hoseok's lips taste like? Probably a bit salty, because of all the ramyeon he eats and all the sweat he drops due to his dancing. Changkyun absentmindedly licks his lips as he wonders what it'd be like to go up and kiss the older after a particularly grueling practice, just to ease his tense mind and body.

The microwave beeps, shaking Changkyun from his thoughts. He clears his throat, blinking several times to get the images out of his mind. He can't think like this, not when he still has a mountain of homework to do. He'd have it done by now, but his outing with Hoseok had put him behind a bit. Not that he can't get back up to schedule fairly quickly, he just wishes they'd have managed to get a little work done. Though, he can't bring himself to complain too much. He had too much fun with Hoseok to be able to do that.

After finishing in the kitchen, Changkyun climbs back up the stairs and reenters his shared room with his twin. He sits down at his desk and begins to pull out books, pausing only when his phone buzzes to signify a new message.

_Glad everything is okay. You had me worried there, Kukkungie…_

Changkyun is unsure of quite how to respond to Hoseok's text, chewing on a spare pencil in thought until another message comes through.

_So what do you feel like doing tomorrow? It's my treat, so don't hold back!_

Changkyun chuckles at the older’s enthusiasm, hesitating only a moment more before typing out a reply.

 

They go back and forth until Changkyun falls asleep at his desk, phone in hand. Hoseok had taken a bit longer to reply, and the younger had drifted off while waiting. Dankyun, however, is still awake. He only chuckles at his twin, taking his phone away to charge it and moving Changkyun over to his bed. He tucks his brother in, brushing his bangs out of his face affectionately before returning to his own bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS...... I just got distracted with so many other projects that this fell by the wayside... I CANNOT apologize enough for that...
> 
> I hope this fluff appeases everyone, and that you all can forgive me for the sinfully long wait. I'm hoping to finish this fic up soon for everyone who's waited and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited. 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience <3 Y'all are the best~

Hoseok and Changkyun walk along the river, a delightful breeze blowing through the air. They speak about nothing in particular, just content to be in each other’s company. Changkyun shoves his hands in his pocket, unsure of what to do with them. He wants to hold the older’s hand, but doesn’t know if he should. Hoseok chuckles lowly to himself, and, as if hearing the younger’s thoughts, he throws an arm around his shoulders.

“Sorry I fell asleep on you last night…” Changkyun suddenly says, the first thing coming to his mind being how he passed out in the middle of their conversation the night before. He then blushes, running through the sentence in his mind again as he adds, “Not _on_ you, you know, just…” He huffs out an annoyed breath at his own frazzled state, shaking his head.

“It's alright, Kukkungie,” Hoseok chuckles nervously, pulling the younger closer to himself comfortingly. “I know it was pretty late. I hope you weren't having to catch up on any old assignments or anything because of the club.”

 _Or because of me_ , Hoseok thinks, but he doesn't want to sound so pitiful on the first date.

Changkyun seems to catch onto Hoseok's silent words, and he shakes his head, snuggling into the younger’s side.

“Of course not, hyung,” he tells him as he tries to give him a gentle smile. Hoseok chuckles at the affection, trying to ignore his own wild blush. Changkyun glances up at Hoseok, his eyes shining, and Hoseok's heart stumbles and flutters about within his chest. God, this kid is cute. He stares back at the younger, grip tightening around him. Changkyun's eyes fall, and suddenly are glued to something behind his date. Hoseok looks around confusedly, worried for a moment that some hitter guy had just walked by.

He can't help but laugh at realizing it's merely an ice cream stand the younger has become infatuated with. He gets the silent message quickly, and tugs Changkyun over by his hand.

“What do you want?” he asks, eyes already perusing the menu. He glances over to see Changkyun sheepishly pressing his lips together, shifting on his feet hesitantly.

“You don’t have to get me anything, hyung,” Changkyun tells him softly, but Hoseok shakes his head.

“But I _want_ to, Kkungie,” Hoseok tells him, pouting a bit too cutely for what should be legal. “Come on, just let your hyung dote on you.” Changkyun chuckles at this, and nods in concession as he tells the older his typical order, a three-scoop ice cream treat with alternating flavors of chocolate and vanilla. Hoseok makes the order, adding in a single scoop of mint chocolate chip for himself. They get their sweets not long after, and they walk away licking at them excitedly… albeit, the younger seems much more excited for the treat than does his hyung.

Hoseok watches Changkyun slurp at the ice cream amusedly, utterly delighted at having been able to do something for his dongsaeng. If he didn’t think Changkyun was cute just standing there… wow, it’s nothing compared to when he smiles.

Changkyun suddenly pauses in his work to glance questioningly over at the older, the tips of his ears turning red.

“Is there something on my face?” he asks sheepishly, wiping instinctively at his mouth. Hoseok chuckles, shaking his head quickly.

“You’re just cute, Kkungie,” he admits, though the statement doesn’t seem to do much to ease the younger’s nerves. Hoseok chuckles at the way the red travels down to Changkyun’s cheeks, how his dongsaeng presses his lips together as his eyes anxiously travels up to the sky.

Hoseok is suddenly filled with the urge to kiss the younger, though he satiates himself with just holding his hand, for now.

“I’m n-not cute…” Changkyun mumbles, his voice barely audible. Hoseok thinks this is absolutely adorable, and squeezes the younger’s hand to tell him as much.

“Don’t argue with your hyung, and accept the compliment,” Hoseok merely says jokingly, shooting Changkyun a teasing grin. Changkyun returns the expression despite his own embarrassment, and returns to lapping at the sweet frozen creams before they melt all over his hand.

 

The two come to a bench a little while later, and they take a seat. The smell of ramyeon wafts through the air, and Hoseok excuses himself for a moment before coming back with two piping hot bowls of the noodles. Changkyun can’t help but giggle knowingly at the typical behavior. The sound only seems to worsen Hoseok’s smile, making it grow to be too big for his own face, and the older retakes his seat beside him.

Their knees playfully bump against each other as they slurp it up, both humming appreciatively at the flavorful snack. Hoseok finishes much faster than Changkyun, but that’s to be expected as the younger low-key suspects he must’ve been a champion ramyeon eater in a past life. He doesn’t get up to throw away the disposable bowl, though, as he’s too mystified by the cute way Changkyun’s nose scrunches up when broth threatens to splatter on his face, or the smallest smile on the younger’s lips as he eats.

His gaze suddenly zeroes in on the younger’s lips. They’re plump, but not overly so, and they seem… oddly kissable in this moment. Hoseok’s heartbeat quickens ever so slightly, and his blood begins to pound in his ears at the embarrassing, tantalizing thought.

Changkyun, as if feeling the hard stare, glances over at him, a questioning pout contorting those luscious lips.

“Hyung?” he asks, cocking his head to the side. The older’s gaze is unreadable, and Changkyun can’t help but squirm nervously under it.

“Ch-Changkyunnie,” Hoseok finds himself saying, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth anxiously as he brings his eyes up to meet the younger’s. “C-Could I… Could I kith you?”

Changkyun doesn’t know what’s harder to process, Hoseok’s stuttering lisp, or the question he’s just been asked. He looks around at their surroundings, the way the river spreads out before them and sparkles against the soft sunlight. It’s a regular scene out of a drama, he can’t help but think. He returns his eyes to Hoseok, who seems to be holding his breath. He wants to say yes. _God_ does he want to say yes. But, the words stick in his throat, and his mind short-circuits as he thinks of all the kissing scenes he’s witness on television, and how he should’ve maybe googled how to kiss before coming here, and—

Hoseok’s entire demeanor seems to deflate, and he sheepishly looks away.

“It’s okay, I understand,” he mumbles, clearly heartbroken at Changkyun’s lack of a response. “It’s too soon, I know. I don’t want to rush you into anything, and…” Changkyun doesn’t listen to the older’s words, but wonders why the boy would just assume he’d say no _ever_ to such a question. He suddenly sees this entire outing shifting, changing for the worse. He imagines Hoseok backing off, taking everything he does the wrong way now, all because of this singular failure to say anything.

He can’t have that.

He won’t have that.

He likes Hoseok, and he’ll have _him_.

He gulps down, hard, adrenaline coursing through him as he throws caution to the wind and lurches forward to rectify the situation. His lips land perfectly on the older’s, and Hoseok remains still for only a millisecond before reciprocating, his muscular arms coming up to circle around Changkyun’s waist.

 _He tastes just like ramyeon_ , Changkyun thinks in the back of his head, smiling at the warm feeling spreading through him now that instantly replaces his split-second of panic.

They pull apart only far enough to stare into each other’s eyes, wide, idiotic smiles on their faces as they both laugh under their breath, identical blushes blazing across their pale skin.


	10. Chapter 10

It’s almost as if the entire club knows the following Monday whenever Hoseok and Changkyun walk into the room what’s happened. Of course, the underclassman had told his twin, who he’d expected to tell Hyungwon, but he’s honestly surprised the news traveled so fast from there.

As soon as they enter the room, there’s ‘ooh’s and kissy faces being thrown their way. Changkyun feels the tips of his ears burn, but that’s nothing compared to the mad blush forming on Hoseok’s cheeks.

“Just because you’re all lovey-dovey now,” Minhyuk says teasingly as the new couple puts away their things, “doesn’t mean we’re gonna start singing a bunch of ballads.”

“Of c-courthe not,” Hoseok stutters out, very much embarrassed by the whole thing. “l wouldn’t do that t-to you guys.” Changkyun tightens his grip on Hoseok’s hand consolingly, despite being in the same boat as him, and the older clings desperately to the hold for a moment. Changkyun can’t help but smile, finding his nervousness absolutely precious. It reminds him of a bunny pacing nervously in its cage. His smile only grows at the comparison.

“ _God_ you look smitten,” Kihyun observes, though there’s no judgment in his voice. It takes a moment for Changkyun to realize the older is talking to him, and when he does he quickly drops his gaze and looks anywhere but Hoseok’s gorgeous face, but the action only earns a collective coo.  

“I remember when you used to look at me like that…” Minhyuk sighs loudly, staring pointedly at Jooheon. The other merely snorts, unamused, and rolls his eyes. Changkyun glances questioningly at Hoseok, having not realized the two were in a relationship in the first place. Minhyuk catches the gaze immediately, and he launches himself at Jooheon with a dramatic cry. “He didn’t even know we were together in the first place!!!! Jooheonney, love me more so people will know we’re together!”

“ _Hyuuuuung_ ,” Jooheon whines, pouting at the older with a pleading look for him to stop making a scene. He wraps his arms around the boy’s waist, nuzzling his head against his chest. Minhyuk smiles victoriously, cooing at his dongsaeng and hugging him close.

“How long have you two been together, hyung?” Changkyun asks, stepping closer to Hoseok without even realizing. The public display by the other two just makes him want to be closer to his new boyfriend. Hoseok chuckles beside him and rests a calming hand on his hip.

“The absolutely _best_ year of my life~” Minhyuk answers, positively _glowing_ with happiness. Changkyun can’t help but smile along with him, leaning his head against Hoseok’s side as he stares at the couple. “That’s nothing compared to the parents, though. They’ve been together since Kihyunnie and I were freshmen… technically. Though, _I_ believe they started going out back when Hyunwoo-hyung was only a freshman, and Kihyunnie and I were in sixth-grade.” He adds the last bit in a conspiratory whisper, earning an exasperated sigh from his same-age friend.

“Stop talking like that, Minhyuk-ah,” Kihyun tells him tiredly, shooting Hyunwoo an unreadable glance. “You’re gonna give Kyunnie the wrong idea.” Hyunwoo merely chuckles at the exchange, separating from the group to start up the music.

As if on cue, Dankyun and Hyungwon rush into the room, their jackets hanging off their shoulders and their shirts seeming a bit wrinkled. Minhyuk lets loose a loud, juvenile ‘oooooooooooh’ at their appearance, causing Dankyun to blush wildly. He presses his lips together in a way similar to how Changkyun does at times, his eyes glancing around at anything in the room except the faces of his friends and brother.

“Running late to the club because of a hot make-out session in the utility closet,” Minhyuk notes teasingly, smirking with a knowing light to his eyes. “ _Nice_ …”

“Okay guys,” Hyunwoo interjects before either can respond. “Let’s get to practicing. We can talk afterwards when we get coffee, like usual.” The others all hum in agreement, and they get into position. Changkyun and Hoseok share a glance, sheepish smiles pulling at their lips.

 

Four hours later, the boys are all walking out of the school building. The cool evening air brushes against their damp skin, and the setting sun casts a beautiful, fiery orange across the sky. Hyunwoo and Kihyun take the lead, while Minhyuk walks behind Jooheon with his arms around the younger’s waist. Hyungwon hangs off Dankyun’s shoulder, causing them both to sway as they walk. Changkyun and Hoseok are the last couple in the parade, having let all the others go ahead a few paces in order to create a sense of privacy for themselves.

“I don’t know,” Changkyun mutters, glancing down to the sidewalk thoughtfully. “Comedies just seem pretty trite to me most of the time. Horror movies are way more fun, especially when you go with someone who gets scared easily.” He pauses, casting a teasing look to the older. “You seem like you’d get scared easily, hyung~” Hoseok immediately pouts in protest, whining low in his throat at the accusation.

“I’m n-not,” he argues, though his tone is much too meek to be believed. Changkyun chuckles, squeezing Hoseok’s hand.

“We should go see a movie this weekend, then,” he suggests, quirking up a brow. He catches his brother shooting him a knowing smirk over his shoulder. Changkyun licks his lips nervously and drops his eyes to the pavement once more, his heart beating a bit faster at realizing what’s just passed.

Is this how it’s going to be now? Every simple conversation ending in talk of a date? They’d just been talking about the merits of different movie genres, and Changkyun had inadvertently asked Hoseok out. That is, if that’s even what he just did. Which, honestly, he isn’t sure is the case.

He’s so new to this, so uncertain about everything… Maybe he should do some research on it. After all, research has never failed him before, so it’d surely help now. That’s what he likes about science. It’s so straightforward, so easy for him to understand. And, for the more complex concepts, he can just look it up.

“What’re you thinking about?” Hoseok asks, breaking through his train of thought. Changkyun hums, glancing over fondly once more.

“Science~” the younger answers, grinning at the befuddled expression the single word brings to his boyfriend’s face. He giggles under his breath and nudges the older with his shoulder. A loose chuckle falls from Hoseok’s lips, still not really understanding but deciding to go along with it.

He’d be willing to go along with whatever Changkyun says.


End file.
